A Game of Killer, Anyone?
by DreamingDeity
Summary: L catches Matsuda playing pinball instead of trying to catch Kira. Then he realizes that maybe they could play a game to keep this day from, well, being not so boring...
1. Killer

**A/N: Woohoo~ My second Death Note story! R&R~! Enjoy!**

****This fic is 50% dedicated to DawnEyes, who (unknowingly or not) supported me a _lot_. It was really nice to know that someone likes my writing. heehee.****

* * *

><p>A collective sigh went throughout the office as the remaining workers (with visitors) continued working for 15 hours now.<p>

Misa yawned, stretching her arms. "Light, I'm so tired~ Can't we go to our hotel room now?"

"No Misa, there's still work to be done. And I'm not tired yet." Light replied in his smooth, (fake) caring voice.

Misa pouted and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "But it's boring here! Everyone's working except for me and Matsuda!"

At this remark, everyone turned to look at Touta Matsuda to find that he was, in fact, _not_ being productive at the moment. As silence came over the room, Matsuda started to notice that there wasn't any tapping noises on the keyboard except for him. Thinking that they decided to get a break too, he looked up from his game of pinball.

Only they were all looking back at him. Save Misa, who was clinging on to Light like a lost puppy, begging desperately.

"Um...sorry?"

"..."

"Ryuzaki, I'm so sorry! It was all I could do to not fall asleep!" He grinned sheepishly to L.

L sighed. He supposed if Matsuda was getting that sleepy, the others must have been atleast _slightly_ sleepy.

"I suppose we could play a game?" He paused to see the other's reactions. _Excitement. Shock. Curiosity. _Then he noticed a hand was dangling in the air in front of his face. Matsuda's. A collective groan ran throughout the room.

"Yes?" he asked, grabbing a candy cane, and chewed on it.

"I know a fun game! It's called Killer. It could be related to a detective game, except you rarely use the process of elimination, and use observation more." Matsuda grinned, waiting for someone to react.

Mello narrowed his eyes. "And how does this work?"

Matsuda smiled. "There are 7 positions in this game; the killer, the police, the judge, the joker, the doctor, the nurse, and the by-stander." he said, counting off from his fingers as he spoke.

* * *

><p><strong>Positions:<strong>

1. KILLER - kills people by winking at the person he would like to kill.

If he winks at the judge, the judge says 'I am the judge, I am dead.'

If he winks at the police, the police says 'I caught you.'

If he winks at anyone else, the person says 'I am dead.'

2. DOCTOR - heals dead people by winking at the dead person twice.

3. POLICE - looks for the Killer, and catches him.

4. JUDGE - Once the Killer is discovered, the judge gives the punishment. (even if the judge died.)

5. JOKER - Kills people the same way as the killer. However when the dead person says 'I'm dead.', the joker replies with 'Just joking.', and the person stays alive.

6. NURSE - Replacement of the doctor. If the doctor dies, the nurse will be the one to heal.

7. BY-STANDER/PERSON - Has no significance in this game. Dies, gets healed by doctor, dies, healed by doctor, and it goes on and on until the game is over.

**How to end the game:**

1. Police catches Killer, Killer gets punishment.

2. Killer kills Judge.

* * *

><p>Matsuda frowned. "I think that's all you need to know." He said, checking to see if the others understood. Fortunately, they all did, seeing as they were <em>geniuses. <em>

"This would be an interesting game." Near said, twirling a part of his hair.

"Very interesting." L agreed, eyes flashing to Light. _Killer vs. police. Kira vs. Task Force._

"So let's start! Oh wait- just a minute, I need to prepare the game." Matsuda said, gleefully skipping to a notepad, ripping out 7 pieces of paper. He wrote down a different position in each paper, and folded them evenly, making sure that no marks were left for others to identify the position. As he went back to the group, he explained what to do.

"Everyone sit in a position where you could see everyone's eyes, and then get one piece of paper from me. No changing papers!" he grinned, and got his own piece of paper. He opened it to see: POLICE.

_Oh well. _He shrugged. _I wonder who the Killer is._

He watched as everyone moved to form an uneven circle and get a piece of paper, opening it to see their position. Misa was giggling, Light was frowning, L was smiling, Mello was smirking, Near was the same as usual, and Matt was just looking over to his paper lazily, smoking. ("Matt, please do not smoke in this room." L frowned.)

Matsuda smiled. _They are so going to love this game! Now, I have to look for Kira- I mean, Killer. _

"Okay, Killer, you kill by winking. Doctor, you heal by winking twice. Remember that~! Okay, 1, 2, 3, START!" he said to everyone.

* * *

><p>Light was darting his eyes around the room, trying to catch someone's eyes. L, seeing this, decided to stare at Light to see if he would wink or not. Near, however, was merely curling his hair even more with his finger, waiting for someone to die. On the other hand, Matt continued to stare at Mello, wondering what he was thinking of. Misa looked like she was having the time of her life, giggling once in a while and trying to catch someone's attention to make them think she was Killer. Mello stared at Near the whole time, trying to drill holes to Near's white hair.<p>

"Killer, kill someone already~!" Misa whined.

And with that, the first victim was found.

"I'm dead." Near proclaimed, staring at Mello.

Or not.

"Just kidding!" he laughed. "I tricked you, Near." he smirked in triumph.

A sigh was heard. "I suppose everyone now knows who Mello is?" L chewed on his thumb as a group of 'Yes', 'Yeah', and 'Definitely' filled the air.

Matt frowned. "Aw, I wanted to be a joker!"

"Too bad, man. I got it." Mello replied, smirked at Matt. When the the third successor didn't reply, Mello wiped the smirk off his face and went back to trying to catch someone's eyes.

They were all silent until...

"I'm dead." Near proclaimed once again, glaring at the Killer's direction, only to quickly avert his eyes. When he looked back at the killer, he saw that he had earned himself a cheerful, double wink from Amane Misa.

He stared back at Misa. "I'm alive."

Matsuda was by now frantically looking around for Killer. Near just 'died' and he could have sworn he saw Near glance at Misa, Light and Matt's direction. _Misa's the doctor and Matt looked as if he was looking to his right. Light's staring at me, which means the killer has to be Ma- OHMYGOD. LIGHT JUST WINKED AT HIM._

Matsuda gaped at Light. "I-I'm- Oh wait, I CAUGHT YOU!" He shouted to Light, grinning. Light merely sighed.

L glanced at Light. "Up by 5%, Raito-kun."

"Ryuuzaki, it was just a game!"

"SO, WHO'S THE JUDGE?" Mello loudly asked, interrupting L and Light's bickering.

L raised his hand, smiling mischievously at Light.

"I'm the judge."

"...I see. You better make this easy, Ryuuzaki."

"It is quite easy, Raito-kun." L chewed on his thumb, looking up to Light.

Light sighed in relief. "Good, what is it then?"

"Confess! I KNOW YOU ARE KIRA."

"Ryuuzaki, I told you, I'm not Kira!"

As the debate between two of the greatest minds continued, everyone (except L and Light, of course.) sighed.

"Why don't we have lunch together? Misa-Misa's treat!" Misa squealed.

* * *

><p>Well, they <em>did<em> end up having lunch together, with L and Light following a few minutes after the group of five arrived at the restaurant, but it ended up with L and Light doing the fight scene from episode 18 in the restaurant.

The restaurant manager was _not _pleased.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: T****his might not be how you play 'Killer', so I'm sorry if you got confused. :D I just found out there were a lot of versions today... -.-"**

**...Ohmygod, I can't even write a 100 words minimum essay and yet I can write this. T.T *slams head on desk***

**Hope you enjoyed. :D Reviews are very much appreciated!**

* * *

><p>In case you were curious...<p>

Killer: Light

Police: Matsuda

Judge: L

Doctor: Misa

Nurse: Near

Joker: Mello

Person: Matt


	2. Rematch

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the uber-late chapter. (which you all weren't expecting, I bet.) I was thinking of making another chapter for this story, but I just coudn't get ideas during school! Luckily, we Filipinos are having a break from school. **

**Don't forget to read my other DN story. :)) /shot for advertising**

**Last words: I-It's titled... The Three Greatest Detectives... /shot**

**(Second chapter as requested by Nian-chan) **

* * *

><p>After that day, everyone made it a habit to play 'Killer'. L approved, claiming that the game would help improve their strategic thinking. So far, everyone has been able to play each position; with only a few not getting Killer and Joker.<p>

It has been another of those unproductive days, with no trace of Kira. The three top successors of L were in the headquarters again; helping L in the investigation.

"Hey, let's play Killer!" Matsuda suggested, suddenly remembering about that fun game as he was about to click on the button leading to Pinball.

"Sure. Then, if I get the judge, I could get that rematch I always wanted." Light smirked.

L paused for a while, then transferred to another swivel chair to get closer to them. "I'm not sure if we have the time to play games. We need to catch Kira soon."

"Well," Light sighed. "We haven't exactly found anything useful." He commented from his seat.

"I have dibs on Joker." Mello called out.

"Good luck with that." Matt rolled his eyes at the blond.

"Well, that is true." L said, responding to Light. "Maybe we can have one round."

"Yay! I'll prepare the game!" Matsuda cried gleefully.

Aizawa remained silent. Today was the only time they played Killer so early; Aizawa always went home at 4:00 p.m. So this was the first time he would play it.

Near sensed this and began to explain. "Killer is a game for atleast seven players that we usually play when we couldn't find anything that will help us in the case; we always play it at around 5:00."

Mello snarled. "We knew that, idiot."

"Aizawa didn't."

"It's the first time I heard of this game." The man with the afro said with a shrug.

"Well then, Aizawa, here are the rules, according to Matsuda." Near said, offering him the sheet of paper that had the rules written down.

* * *

><p><strong>Positions:<strong>

1. KILLER - kills people by winking at the person he would like to kill.

If he winks at the judge, the judge says 'I am the judge; I am dead.'

If he winks at the police, the police says 'I caught you.'

If he winks at anyone else, the person says 'I am dead.'

2. DOCTOR - heals dead people by winking at the dead person twice.

3. POLICE - looks for the Killer, and catches him.

4. JUDGE - Once the Killer is discovered, the judge gives the punishment. (even if the judge died.)

5. JOKER - Kills people the same way as the killer. However when the dead person says 'I'm dead.', the joker replies with 'Just joking.', and the person stays alive.

6. NURSE - Replacement of the doctor. If the doctor dies, the nurse will be the one to heal. This role can be removed if there are only five players. The other role to be removed will be the by-stander.

7. BY-STANDER/PERSON - Has no significance in this game. Dies, gets healed by doctor, dies, healed by doctor, and it goes on and on until the game is over. This role can be excluded if there are only six players.

**Ways to end the game:**

1. Police catches Killer; Killer gets punishment.

2. Killer kills Judge.

* * *

><p>Aizawa nodded as he finished reading it. "I see."<p>

"Yeah, well, are you going to join or not?" Mello rudely cut in.

"It's already late for me. Maybe some other time." He said, pulling on his coat as he prepared to go outside, where it started drizzling. "I'll be going now." He curtly nodded his head.

The rest did the same. "Bye, Aizawa!" Matsuda called out, waving.

Said man turned around and gave him a look that said You-better-behave-while-I'm-gone. We wouldn't want L to have a headache right? Or rather... Light.

"Oh well." L said, swallowing a teaspoonful of vanilla-flavored ice cream. "I suppose there will only be six players?"

"Where's Misa?" Matsuda asked Light as he brought the folded strips of paper that contained the positions.

Light grimaced at the thought of the possessive blonde. "Probably in some photoshoot."

"Wait- can we play with only six players?" Mello interjected.

L chewed on a gummy bear. "We'll just remove the by-stander."

"Fine with me. That role's boring." He said, snapping a bar of chocolate in two.

"Matsuda, remove the by-stander strip." The greatest detective in the world commanded him.

"I'm on it!" He replied cheerfully and proceeded to open each strip of paper, checking which had which role. When he finally found the by-stander's strip of paper, he tossed it into the trash and then put the strips of paper in his hands and shook his hands, scrambling it.

"Get one and pass, everyone~!" Matsuda said after he picked one. Then he passed it to L at his far right, who passed it to Mello. The pile went around in some kind of circle until the last strip was picked up by Matt.

"Okay, now that everyone knows their role, please put back the strips of paper on the table. Fold it properly!" He reminded them.

The strips of paper were then all gathered at the table, and the game was now able to begin.

"On my count..." L said. He paused. Matt took of his goggles. Near twirled a part of his hair around his finger. L ate a few marshmallows, and said, "Go."

At once, eyes darted around, some trying to catch the Killer, one person trying to catch eyes and kill them, others just waiting.

Suddenly, Mello saw Matt lean to his right and wink at Matsuda. _He looks so cute when he winks like that. _Mello mentally slapped himself.

Matsuda quickly averted his eyes. "I'm dead." He blurted out, and looked at L. Two pairs of eyes looked at Matsuda, and then looked at L.

"What?" L glared.

"Just kidding." Matt chuckled.

And now, everyone knows what Matt's role is. And Matsuda is back in the game.

"Oh no, Mattie, you're not fooling me." Mello smirked as the joker tried (and failed) to fool someone.

"Guess I'm not fooling anyone anymore." He rolled his eyes.

Light interrupted their little chat. "I caught you."

Mello and Matt looked at Light's eyes, and then at the direction he was looking at. "Near?" They chorused.

L showed a rare smile. "So it seems."

"Well, who's the judge?" L asked.

Mello smirked. "I am." He declared, laughing creepily.

"Don't go too harsh on him, Mel." Matt laughed.

"I want you to-"

"Make sure it isn't violent or anything M-rated. Remember, Charmflight107 rated this story K." Matsuda shook his finger.

"I was just going to tell him to buy me Hersheys." Mello glared at them.

"That's easy." Near shrugged and went to the elevator to go to the nearest convenience store.

"Well... Let's get back to work. Make sure we find something. Kira could have been writing names while we played." L went back to his own swivel chair and sucked on a lollipop.

Everyone sighed and followed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Matsuda is OOC, isn't he? :))**

**Criticism is welcomed and r****eviews are loved. :)**

**SO REVIEW. PLEASE. :))**

**Fail ending is fail. :P**

**If anyone would like me to continue this, (I have a few ideas in mind) I would gladly do so. :) Just review to let me know. ;)**

**Btw, has anyone here watched the Hunger Games yet? ISN'T IT AWESOME? TEAM PEETA FOREVER, BTW.**

* * *

><p>Now for who got who:<p>

Near - Killer

Mello - Judge

Matt - Joker

L - Doctor

Light - Police

Matsuda - Nurse

Is there anyone who tried to see who got which role? :)) Did anyone get it right? :D REVIEW~


End file.
